


Rebirth

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Dimensions/Resolution:</b> 1200x800 @72dpi</p><p><b>A/N:</b> This is something I made a while ago but never posted it. I don't even know what it's supposed to be but it definitely fits one of my bingo squares, sooo... :P</p><p>This fills the <i><b>thunder and lightning</b></i> square on my <a href="http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html">Gen Prompt Bingo card</a> \o/</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> **Dimensions/Resolution:** 1200x800 @72dpi
> 
>  **A/N:** This is something I made a while ago but never posted it. I don't even know what it's supposed to be but it definitely fits one of my bingo squares, sooo... :P
> 
> This fills the _**thunder and lightning**_ square on my [Gen Prompt Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/uodz95ehx4rt7yy/rebirth2.png?dl=0)  



End file.
